


kakashi x student!reader x itachi

by soph_animexwbu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Lime, Love, Love Triangles, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_animexwbu/pseuds/soph_animexwbu
Summary: i love kakashi and itachi okokok im sorrySOME ADVICE BEFORE READING: if you do not like the idea of cheating (well reader and kakashi technically aren't a couple but oh well) please DO NOT read this, this fic is not for you.DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto or any of the characters shown in this fic - all rights reserved <3WARNING: 14 year age gap (kakashi x reader), 4 year age gap (itachi x reader), smut.





	1. one | a student.

your daily outfit was pretty simple. it consisted of a sheer, black top tucked into a black flowy skirt, and underneath the sheer material you wore a dark blue bandeau. you wore your headband around your neck, like a choker, and had your hair let down.  
you were 17 years old, and had studied alongside naruto, sakura and sasuke under kakashi. though when sasuke left there were only three of you, which was the normal amount in the teams anyway.  
“are you asking for me to kick your ass or some’ing, sensei?” you stopped on a tree branch to turn to face him, he was following behind you and was clearly staring at your ass. when you went to speak to him whilst jumping through the forest, he wasn’t answering you at all. “you could give it a good shot but you’d fail,” you furrowed your eyebrow, “shut up, such a closet pervert.” you continued on your travels with him back to the village, “i can’t help it, you know that.” he nonchalantly stated, but you were quite used to his antics and behaviour.  
was it true, you and kakashi? sakura was your best friend, and she had her suspicions that you were involved with someone, she could tell by the change in your behaviour that you had fallen in love; or at least developed a crush on someone. but she would never have even imagined that it would be your sensei. however, at this time you and kakashi weren’t dating, there was nothing impure going on behind closed doors. but you both knew about the feelings that were shared. for obvious reasons, there were problems with anything between the two of you being public. so, for the meantime, whilst you were still his student, nothing would be out in the open. not to mention the 14-year age gap. he liked you, he really did. in a weird way that he couldn’t explain, you reminded him of rin, but that’s not the only reason he liked you, of course. and you liked kakashi because he always supported you, he was your arms and legs when you couldn’t fight. he was attractive and alluring, caring and nonchalant, just the way you liked it. but how would it be accepted when it inevitably got out?  
-  
you were straddling on his chest on the living room floor, “what was that about me failing at kicking your ass?” you giggled, holding him to the ground with your weight and looked him in the eye that was exposed. “yeah yeah, i was going easy on you,” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “as if! you big liar!” he pulled you down by your top to kiss you but you put a hand over his mouth to stop him, “i’m not kissing you through your mask, you know i don’t like that,” you hooked your fingers around his mask and pulled it down to reveal his lips to you. you lowered your head and kissed him on the lips. because you were straddling his chest, you were in a rather uncomfortable position being so folded, so you slowly moved your hips down his torso until they met his hips. Impulsively, you started to very slowly rock your hips, not enough to make a vast impact but enough so that he would notice. he grabbed your ass with both hands and flipped the positions, so that now he was in between your legs with your back against the floor, “don’t tempt me,” he looked into your eyes and then lowered his head to whisper in your ear, “even i have my urges.” you shuddered at his remark, and felt a twinge of excitement pulse through you, “maybe you should act on them then,” you responded with a seductive tone lingering with your words. he smirked, and instead of acting on his urges he sat up, picking you up with him and stood, “it’s late, and you have a mission tomorrow. let’s get some rest,” you nodded and wrapped your arms around him as he started walking to the bedroom.  
really though, how did it end up like this? how on earth did a student and sensei get to this stage? how was that even instigated? well, it came from lonely nights the two of you would have. as your sensei, you confided in him and trusted him, you only had your younger sibling as family and it wasn’t like you could rely on them very much for emotional support. a lot of the time you would be home on your own, because your younger brother studied at the academy and would often stay with his friend and their family. kakashi also lived alone, and he found himself wandering the same solitude that you did. you told him about how lonely you were when he asked once, he said you hadn’t seemed like yourself, and you decided not to hide it from him. he knew if anyone found out, he would get in some type of trouble for it, but he invited you to his anyway. it became a frequent thing, and over time you ended up confessing your feelings for him, and he said the same thing back to you. now, most nights you spent at his or vice versa.  
-  
you lay there awake in bed, with his arms caging you protectively, but you couldn’t sleep. “kakashi-sensei?” you whisper, curious if he’s still up, “i’ve told you before, don’t call me sensei when we’re alone, it feels weird.” you look around the room that’s still dark, and hold his hands, “can i ask a question? you don’t have to answer it,” you query, trying to rack up the courage for what you’re about to bring up, “what is it?” he said in a sleepy voice. “every time we get close to anything, or i suggest anything, you shut it down instantly, why?” you heard him let out a long breath, “what are you talking about? i swear to god, girls and their code language.” you clicked your tongue and rolled your eyes, how oblivious could he be? “im talking about sex. do you not want sex with me or something?” you rolled over on your other side to face him, he gave you a kiss on the forehead before saying, “it’s not like that. it’s just,” he paused, “it’s just what, kakashi?”  
“i don’t want to hurt you, i don’t want to get you in trouble. i’m frightened i’ll accidentally get you pregnant or something and neither of us will know how to explain ourselves, y’know?”

you buried yourself in his chest and shook your head, “well then we’ll be sensible about it, it’s not like contraception doesn’t exist. i just thought that you didn’t want to, it made me feel insecure.”

“obviously i want you in that way, i want you in all ways. fine, tomorrow when you’re out i’ll buy some condoms, okay?” it made you giggle and develop butterflies, “sounds good. okay, lets sleep.” he nodded in response and you both drifted into sleep.


	2. two | a mission.

“neji, (name), you’ll set out on this mission immediately to deliver a message personally to the kazekage of the sand village, do not take no for an answer.” tsunade handed you a rolled-up scroll and you put it your bag, “got it!” you both nodded and left to set out immediately.  
luckily the sand village wasnt too far on foot, and you and neji worked particularly well together so a team leader wasnt needed. the two of you would move as a duo rather than as a leader and follower. whilst running through the fields, there was a figure ahead of you. you squinted to look harder at the coat they were wearing, “it’s one of the akatsuki! neji, who is it?” you both came to an abrupt halt to stay out of danger if it was a possibility, he activated his byakugan, “it’s itachi,” he stated. how could you forget itachi? you couldnt. after all, you were an uchiha, too. but he didn’t murder you, sasuke and your younger brother. why though? did you hate itachi? no, that wasn’t it. revenge and avengement wasn’t something you seek, even if you did kill itachi, it wouldn’t bring your family back. it wouldn’t make a difference, it would just mean that another person was dead. before you could even get close, he already knew it was you. neji looked at you, silently questioning how you would react to this. “hey itachi!” you shouted, then ran to him, neji snapped out of thought and dived into complete shock and worry, “(name)! be careful!”   
you stopped running and your feet skidded in front of him, causing friction and sand splay out, “(name)…” he said in disbelief, but you brushed all of that off, “how comes you’re out here all on your larry? you a loser or something?” you joked and snickered, “don’t you hold resentment for me?” he inquired and you cocked a questioning eyebrow, “because you killed my family?” you looked to the floor, closed your eyes and then reopened them to look back up. but now, you had a sadistic glint in your eyes and a smirk plastered on your face, “i don’t really care about that.” neji looked at you with wide eyes, did you really not care?   
“you’ve grown into something widely different compared to when i last saw you,” he placed a hand on your head and ruffled your hair, you shook your head to get him off of you, “don’t treat me like child, dude. that’s seriously patronising, i’ll kick your ass,” you said with a disgusted expression and tongue stuck out. for someone so short, you really did have quite the temper and never wavered, even when in front of a potent enemy. he lowered his hand back down to his side and chuckled, “you’ll have to prove that to me one day, but right now i don’t have the time to fight you, i’m busy.” you scowled at him, “oh yeah? well don’t assume you’re the only one! i’m busy, too! so see ya, loser!” you stuck your tongue out a him again and nodded to neji to continue running. being patronised and talked down to really bothered you, as it would anyone. in response, you would usually come out with something sarky and childish, which in all honestly probably didn’t help you in being perceived as someone sensible and mature.   
“you really have steel ones to threaten itachi uchiha like that, you do realise he wiped out your whole clan and decided to spare you, right? and wasn’t that the first time you’ve seen him since?” neji asked you as you were jumping from branch to branch, “well if he wants to act arrogantly then i’ll take him down a peg or two, he doesn’t scare me. there must be a reason he spared me, so why would he kill me now? that doesn’t make any sense.” neji decided to just agree with you, it was going to be a lot easier that way. “yeah i guess you have a point, he would’ve just killed you back then if he believed you didn’t have a purpose,” you shook your head and scoffed, “i don’t think he kept me alive because i have a particular function he wanted to utilise me for in the future, i think he just spared the three of us because we were the closest to him.”  
-  
after successfully completely your mission, you came back to the leaf village and it was already 7.00pm, “days always go so quickly when i go on missions with you, (name), thanks for coming.” you shook your head and waved your hand frivolously, “don’t be silly. you’re a better partner than naruto, i’ll tell you that much,” you giggled and he smiled, “anyways, it’s getting late so im gonna get headed home,” you knew that kakashi would probably already be at yours waiting for you to get home and you didn’t want to keep him any longer. “would you like me to walk you back?” you shook your head furiously, “no no no! i’ll be quite alright, thank you for the offer though. that was very kind,” you waved your hand goodbye and started walking back to your apartment.  
the door was unlocked, which told you that kakashi was definitely already in. “kakashi?” you shouted, placing your bag by the front room. “i’m in the bedroom,” you walked to your bedroom door and opened it to see him reading a book on your bed. “another one of your pervy books?” you asked as you sat on his lap to straddle him, he closed the book and put it down on the mattress next to the both of you. “yeah yeah, how was your mission?” you nodded, “yeah it was alright,” and then you remembered, “but you’d never guess who i saw!” you exclaimed and he cocked his visible eyebrow, “who did you see?”  
“itachi! the bastard tried to patronise me and patted my head like i was some little kid, can you believe that asshole? first time he’s seen me in forever, blegh,” you stuck your tongue out like you usually do to show your disgust. “you saw itachi?” he questioned seriously, and your mocking expression turned into one of ‘oops’, “ummm, yeah. is that a bad thing?”   
“and he touched you?”  
“yeah…” there was something that told you that he was not very impressed, not in the slightest. but you were soon to know that. he pulled your top and smashed his lips onto yours, being rough and aggressive with you, which was a side of him you hadn’t seen yet. he vice-gripped onto your forearms and kissed you so hard you thought you were going to be covered in bruises the next day. you groaned in discomfort, “a-ah…” you tried to pull away from him, “you’re- kakashi-… you’re hurting me,” you winced. he snapped out of his possessive mindset and let go of you instantly, releasing the kiss as well, “i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to hurt you,” he sounded genuinely remorseful, you gave him a peck on the lips through his mask and then pulled it down, “don’t worry, it’s okay. did you buy condoms?” you ask with anticipation, you needed him. tonight. he pulled one out of his breast pocket, “i bought a whole pack, don’t worry.” suddenly, you felt embarrassed and you felt your stomach cave, to avoid eye contact with him you just hid your face with your hands and made a low tone squealing noise, “i’m all embarrassed now!”  
“you were the one that brought it up in the first place, yet you’re the shy one about it?” he giggled and pulled your hands down away from your face, “are you sure you’re ready?” you nodded your head and smiled, “i’m ready, but can we… can we do it after dinner? bit of a mood killer but im kinda hungry after today,” you chuckled and he kissed you, “of course.”


	3. three | lemon - kakashi <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual content ahead.

you laid backwards down on the bed, pulling kakashi with you in a heated kiss. he helped moved you up the bed until your back met with the headboard. he sat down on his heels and wrapped your legs around him, pinning you up against the headboard and began to trail kisses down your neck. you tipped your head back to give him easier access, and you tangled your digits in his silver hair. you got to the knot of his headband and you undone it, pulling it off of his head. you took yours off around your neck when you got home. now his face was completely revealed to you. he licked gently up your neck and it made you instinctively whimper, “nghh~” you felt him smirk against your skin and he pulled his face away. “don’t be like that, sen~sei~” you deliberately added the ‘sensei’ because you knew it wound him up, “call me that again and i’ll pound you silly,” your whole nervous system buzzed and you were definitely one to challenge, “senseiii~” you moaned in his ear teasingly. He threw his body back, bringing you with him. now he was laying on his back and you were straddling his crotch, his grip on your hips tightened and he grinded his hips up into you, it made you let out a pleased screech – his cock was rubbing against you through your clothes. your body fell forward and you gripped onto his shirt, hiding your face in his chest like you normally did. you began to move your hips to compliment his grinding, and you began to heat up.   
you sat back up and put your hands on his chest, lifting your lower body slightly to stop the contact. he didn’t say anything, just looked at you. you moved yourself down and pulled your top over your head, leaving you in your bandeau and skirt. you placed yourself in between his legs and grabbed onto the waist of his trousers, undoing the button and zipping them down. his bulge was evident, and you wanted him so badly, you looked at him with lustful eyes – a side of you he had never seen. he raised his hips slightly and you pulled his trousers and boxers down, making his erection spring out. ‘holy shit, that’s a lot bigger than i was expecting,’ you gulped and commented in your head. but his intimidating size was not going to make you shy away, so you grabbed his cock with both hands and enclosed your mouth around his tip, your tongue swirling around and around to stimulate his most sensitive area. simultaneously, you moved your hands in opposite rotating motions, before you moved your head as far down his cock as you could. he laced his fingers gently through your hair and you started bobbing your head up and down, making his gentle moans penetrate the already thick atmosphere. this was really happening, here you were, with him, sucking him off and doing lewd things to him. something his mind would often wander to on nights he spent with you, but didn’t ever act upon it. he was so ready, ready to demolish you and let out all the pent-up frustration that was built after so long of wanting to take you. your tongue dragged up his length and you felt him getting needier, as you picked up your pace you were inching your way down further and further. the gagging noises you were producing were turning him on all-the-more, and if he could he would face fuck you so hard you’d see stars. but right now, self-control was key. your tongue was so talented, and your mouth accepted him so gracefully, he had to wonder if you had experience under your belt or if you were just raw talent. either way, you made him feel fucking amazing.   
your saliva began to dribble down his cock, and spread across your hands as you were jerking him off, making the actions more flowing. he gripped onto your hair tighter and pulled your head off of his cock, releasing his cum all over your face. he looked at you in your state and his eyes widened, you looked sexy as all hell. you sat back up and he pulled a loose bit of material out of his pocket, handing it to you so that you could clean your face. he sat up with you and took your bandeau off of your torso, and snaked his hands round to the zip at the back of your skirt. tauntingly, he pulled the zip down and your skirt fell down your thighs. you stepped out of it and now you were left pretty much completely exposed, but you still had your underwear on. next, you pulled the condom out of kakashi’s top pocket and pushed his jacket off his shoulders and brought his top over his head, throwing it to the side. his rippling muscles so perfectly carved, pure eye candy for you. his skin radiated heat. he looked at you with analytic eyes as you examined his form, “satisfied?” he chuckled, you grinned back and shot out a remark, “partially, but you wanna know what’ll make me even more satisfied?” he raised a sarcastic eyebrow, as if to mockingly say he didn’t know, “oh? what’s that?”  
“fuck me,” you stated bluntly, with a wide, arrogant smirk. he took the condom from your hand and ripped it open, pulling it out of the packaging and holding himself in one hand before slowly rolling the lubricated material down his cock. you stepped out of your skirt and hovered above him, looking him in the eyes, faces inches apart, “please,” you pleaded against his lips. he took hold of your waist and pulled you down until you felt the tip of his cock prying at your entrance. you were tighter than he was expected, and he was struggling to push himself fully inside of you. “fuck,” he cursed under his breath, and you winced slightly as his cock went further and further inside of you. once you reached the base, you could feel him inside of you and the tip of him throbbing in you. you swallowed hard and gripped onto his shoulders, before proceeding to bounce on top of him at a ravenous pace right off the bat. your desperate moans and weeps began to bounce off the walls of your bedroom, and his name was like a prayer that stained your lips. he held onto you tightly, providing you with support with bouncing and he clenched his teeth in futile attempt to hold back on you, and you could tell. “d-don’t hold back on me,” you panted, and that was it – the weak tone of your voice and your begging, he snapped. he began ruthlessly thrusting up into you whilst instantaneously bringing you down on his cock and pulling you back up. you lost your composure and your mind and body couldn’t keep up with him no matter how hard you tried. “kakashi!” you screamed, holding onto him tighter like your life depended on it. he pounded into you mercilessly, making your insides mangle and go crazy for him – his cock was so colossal he was reaching depths inside of you that you thought would never be touched. “say you’re mine,” he whispered in your ear, “w-what?” you questioned innocently, and you didn’t quite know what he meant. “tell me that you’re mine, you’re mine alone,” there was something that had happened that had obviously made him feel insecure. “i-I’m yours, only yours,” you admitted back to him, which was music to his ears. “harder,” you rested your forehead on his shoulder, biting down on your lip to keep yourself conscious. ironic really, you could feel yourself losing consciousness but you wanted him to be harder and rougher with you. now he started fucking you for real, the bed was creaking and both of your moans tangled together in a sweet crescendo until it felt like he was about to tear you in two.   
“kakashi, i think I’m about to cum,” you whimpered, your whole body heating up and your abdomen flipping back and forth, “i’m really close, just hold out for a little bit longer,” but you couldn’t hold out any more than you already had. “I’M CUMMING!” you screamed at the top of your lungs, and your pussy tightened around him and your fluids released all over him. a second more of thrusting, he came into the condom and let out a grunt of pleasure. you didn’t want it to end, but it did.   
it was difficult for you to move for a bit, so the two of you stayed as you were whilst you caught your breath. with shaky legs, you lifted yourself off of him and flopped on the bed, 100% exhausted. he leant over and kissed your shoulder blade, “i love you,” he confessed, “i love you, too” you stated with a sleepy tone and he pulled the covers over the both of you.


	4. four | wounded.

the next night, kakashi wasn’t around. he was sent on a mission and it would take about 3 days or so. you laid dormant on your bed, tossing and turning, limbs spread out you felt restless. you felt too hot to have the covers over you, and your head was pounding. you let out small, quiet grunts of discomfort, you just couldn’t get fully asleep.   
suddenly, you felt a hand touch your forehead, and with animal-like instincts, you grabbed a kunai from under your pillow and held it by the person’s neck, you had intents to slice them but their other hand stopped you by grabbing your wrist. “don’t panic, it’s only me,” you had a migraine, so your vision was already blurry and it was dark in your room. but that voice… “itachi?” you questioned, completely dazed. “you’re heating up, do you have a fever?” you felt a thick liquid trickle down your cheek from itachi’s hand, and you wiped it with your free hand, you could tell that it was blood. “itachi?!” you pulled away and flicked the lamp on, seeing him covered in blood. blood fell down his face, from his mouth, and on his hands, “you’re bleeding!” you panicked, jumping up from your bed, “sit down, now! i’ll treat you!” you ran from your room, even though you really weren’t feeling okay yourself. but right now, itachi needed medical attention and you weren’t going to deny him that. you grabbed a box full of supplies from the cupboard under the sink and scurried back to your room, where you saw itachi sat on the edge of your bed with his oversized coat draped over the chair. his clothes were soaked with blood, and it made you quiver. “you don’t need to tend to my wounds if it’s a bother,” he stated, but you shook your head and sat behind him, “don’t be silly,” you paused, “is…is it okay if i take your top off?” he nodded his head, and you grabbed them hem of his top before pulling it over his head. the sight of his back, of his chest, it made you gasp in utter shock, “how on earth…?” you whispered to yourself. but without another moment’s hesitation, you opened your box and gave him a piece of rolled up material, “this next bit really isn’t gonna feel nice, so bite down on this,” he took it from you and placed it in his mouth, you soaked the rags in antiseptic and disinfected his wounds. he bit down hard on the rags and winced harshly, inhaling sharply through clenched teeth, “i know it hurts, i’m sorry,” you apologised but continued to cleanse him. it was essential you cleaned these wounds, he was just going to have to endure the pain. the room fell silent, and the only noises that could now be heard was the snipping of the thread when you finished stitching each wound, he flinched every now and then you pierced the needle through his skin. especially on the sensitive areas. 30 minutes of stitching later, you had finished his back and chest, which you proceeded to wrap bandages around. “all done,” you looked up at him in the eyes, “what about your legs?” he sighed and looked down at them, “they’re not too bad,”   
you rolled your eyes, “can i take your trousers off to have a look? you can put your top back on if you don’t want to be completely exposed,” he looked at you, piercing your soul with his glare, “why are you so insistent on treating me?” you gripped onto his trousers and pulled them down, “is that not the reason you came here? so that i could treat you?” you soaked a new rag and cleaned away the dried blood on his legs, “well, not completely.” you didn’t make eye contact with him, just kept focusing on his wounds, you dropped the rag back into the bowl and picked up your needle and threads again, “so what other reason did you come for?”   
“to see you, was that a bad idea?” now you looked back up at him, stopping what you were doing, “you know if you’re caught lurking around the leaf village, you’ll be taken and probably executed, right? you’re an s-rank criminal.” it didn’t bother you too much that he was here, and you weren’t going to report him. “it’s worth it to see you again,” hearing that your heart skipped and you pierced through his skin a bit too hard because what he said was unexpected, he grimaced in pain. “oh, oh shit, i’m so sorry,” you pulled the thread through and stopped for a second to allow him to recover. yeah, it went silent for a while, but you cleared your throat and broke the awkwardness. “you came to see me?” you queried innocently, “yeah, when i got all mangled up like this, and after yesterday i thought ‘suppose its time to give (name) a visit’, i knew you’d patch me up well.” timidly, you giggled to yourself from your chest and shook your head, “you’re something else, you know that?” his lips curled into a miniscule smirk, “i’ve been told,” you wrapped the last bandage around his knee and stood back up, but you stood too quickly and it went straight to your head. considering your high temperature, brain-hacking headache, and now added light-headedness, you lost your strength to stand and began falling to the ground. instead of feeling the impact of the hard floor, itachi had caught you with one arm. you looked up at him with glazed over, half-lidded eyes, “i’m sorry, i’m a nuisance.” honestly, you hadn’t thought that this would be deemed at inappropriate. maybe that wasn’t kakashi’s problem when he found out, maybe his problem was who it was with.  
“don’t be ridiculous, you’re not a nuisance. you really are unwell, aren’t you? let me put you to bed and get you some medicine,” he offered, and you were in no state to reject him. he lifted you up and laid you in your bed, not pulling the covers over you. “wheres the medicine?” you breathed heavily, almost completely unconscious and pointed to the kitchen, “in the cabinet above the dishwasher,” he nodded and headed out to grab it. your head felt like it was having someone attack it with an axe, and at the same time pulling a tight band round the circumference of your brain. the light wasn’t making it any better, but you couldn’t find the strength to pull yourself up to flick it off. it was weird, you weren’t this bad 10 minutes go, suddenly, your energy completely depleted. Itachi walked back in with a glass of water and a bottle of liquid ibuprofen. “this was all i could find,” you smiled weakly and responded, “thats because i don’t take pills, i don’t quite know why, but taking actual pills makes me feel nauseous. liquid solutions are about the only medicines i can stomach,” he chuckled to himself and sat on the edge of your bed, placing the cup of water on the side. “that makes you sound like a kid,” he poured some of the liquid onto a spoon and you pouted, “here comes the choo choo train,” he mocked and you opened your mouth, taking the medicine and swallowing it. “why do you always treat me like a child?” you tested, and he poured another spoon; giving it to you once again. “why?” he shot back, and you nodded. “that’s a good question, i don’t actually know. maybe because you act like one,” you furrowed your eyebrows, clearly agitated, “and what’s that supposed to mean, huh?!”  
“see! like that, you always have to stomp your feet when you don’t get your own way, you throw your toys out of the pram when someone does something you dislike. you’ve always been that way,” he stroked your hair out of your face and you thought it over, coming to the realisation that was couldn’t be any closer to the truth. you scoffed, “wouldn’t anyone react like that if something went against what they wanted?”  
“well it’s true no one wants to be disobeyed or acted against, but the confrontational behaviour you display, and the way you don’t seem to have a mental sieve shows that you’re immature.” it made you feel weird, no one had ever called you out on that before and you believed no one ever would, you were most certainly unimpressed. “but that also shows that you’re stubborn, strong-willed and courageous. that’s just what makes you you, (name).” you peered up to him with big, pure eyes, “really?” you spoke in a slightly upset, cutesy voice. his eyes widened and his heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. you knew how to work itachi, you knew your puppy dog eyes would work on him. he brought both hands up and tucked your hair behind your ears, before cupping your cheeks, and before you knew it his lips were on yours. like a true ninja, he caught you straight off-guard. you pulled away from his hastily and panted, holding his shoulders at arms-length, “i- i can’t,” you squeaked, looking down, completed flustered. “did i do something wrong?”   
you shook your head, “it’s not that, its-“  
“a boyfriend?”  
“i-it’s not quite like that, but yeah,”  
he looked to the side, and closed his eyes, letting out a long exhale, “i see, i’m sorry, i should leave.” he stood up, but you grabbed his wrist before he could go anywhere, “don’t go. i’m sorry if i led you on, that wasn’t my intent.” he smiled gently at you and leant down to kiss the top of your head, “you didn’t lead me on. it was my own selfish desire getting in the way of my actions,”  
“are you mad at me now?”  
“of course not, i couldn’t of expected you to kiss back.”   
you gazed over to the clock, ‘2.30am’ it read. it was too late for itachi to leave, especially as he wasn’t going to go anywhere close by. “stay the night,” you requested, “it’s late, i assume wherever you’d be staying is far from here,” you looked up to him and he didn’t give you a response, “i won’t let anyone know that you were here.” he grabbed your hand, “okay, i’ll stay,”  
he went to leave your room, but you gripped his hand tighter, “in here,” you stated. ‘what am i doing?’   
“you’re sure? but, your boyfriend?”  
“he won’t know, and even if he did, it’s not like we’re doing anything. me and you always used to share a bed when we were younger, remember?”  
~~~ flashback ~~~  
the uchiha clan were all relatively close, and even though you weren’t family related to itachi and sasuke, you still spent a lot of time with them. sasuke was your age, so it was nice to have a friend your age around. and itachi would always help train you, which admittedly made sasuke jealous. the three of you, including your younger brother would often have sleepovers with together in each other’s houses.   
one night, when you and sasuke were 6, itachi was 10 and your brother was 4, there was a heavy storm out. lightning, hale, thunder, everything that scared you most. all four of you were sleeping in the same room on mattress laid out next to each other, you in between your brother and itachi. you screeched and chucked the covers over your head as lightning struck in the middle of night, whilst everyone was asleep. but you laid awake, quaking and unable to sleep.   
you felt someone pat you and pull the covers down over your head, “are you scared of lightning?” itachi asked, and you nodded with tear filled eyes. he chuckled and pulled his cover up, “come and get in, i’ll protect you,” you stared at him with admiration, proceeding to smile and nod before jumping in under the covers next to him and laying by his side. he took your hand in his and kissed your forehead, “you can sleep now.”  
and weirdly enough, you did sleep, almost straight away. it showed how much you trusted itachi, he always promised to protect you, no matter what.  
~~~ end flashback ~~~  
it hit you. that was why, that was why he didn’t kill you in the massacre. he promised to protect you that night, and he didn’t just mean from the lightning. he didn’t mean just for that night, he meant forever. even now.


	5. five | different ways of saying 'i love you'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short/non-explicit smut ahead.

you woke up the next morning to see that itachi had already left, the cover on that side of the bed had been placed in a way that showed someone got out of the covers. you sighed, wondering where he would’ve gone now, and if he even bothered to make himself breakfast, he shouldn’t travel on an empty stomach – and not push himself, especially with the injuries he had. you flung yourself out of bed and put on your slippers, walking into the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast. on the counter, itachi had left a note, ‘i made you breakfast, it’s in the fridge. to say thank you, I suppose. – itachi’   
‘that idiot’ you thought to yourself whilst turning around to the fridge and opening it. you pulled out the breakfast he made for you, and placed it in the microwave to reheat it before sitting down at the table and eating. You looked over to the clock that hung on the wall, ‘9.20am’ – a prolonged sigh left your lips, “i should probably get some housework done.”  
weirdly, you felt okay now. your headache and high temperature had disappeared overnight, and everything went back to normal.   
you did your housework, you hoovered the floor, cleaned the kitchen, did the dusting, rearranged the front room slightly, changed the sheets, did the laundry, and washed the dishes. by the end of it all, you were knackered and the whole day had practically slipped through your fingers; now being 4.30pm. it’s too late for lunch, but too early for dinner… maybe just a snack then. you went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet with the ‘snacky’ foods in it, and pulled out a bag of crisps before sitting down on the sofa and turning on the TV. nothing interesting on, as per usual. you sighed, bored out of your mind, flicking through the channels, munching on your crisps. ‘when will kakashi be home alreaddyyyy, i’m so booorrreeeedddd,’ you mentally complained. You chucked yourself up from the sofa and chucked the empty packet in the bin in the kitchen, walking over to the sink to wash off the excess oils and salts from your hands. you tap your fingers against the kitchen counter, trying to rolodex ideas through your head as to what you can do, but come up with nothing interesting. you stand up straight and pulled your hair up into a pony tail, wrapping the hairband around to keep it in place. you walk over to the bathroom and turn the sink tap on, cupping your hands and slapping the water up into your face to clean yourself, you do this a couple of times before turning the tap off and look down at the sink. slowly, you gazed back up to the mirror to look at your reflection, and you saw kakashi leaning against the doorframe. you screeched and jumped, completely startled. but calmed down quickly, spinning on your feet and punching him on the arm, “don’t sneak up on me like that, seriously, i’ll kill you!” he hands you a towel to dry your face and you moodily snatch it from him, drying your face. “sorry about that,” he chuckled. You looked back up from the towel and remembered, “aren’t you meant to be on your mission still? how comes you’re back early?”   
kakashi took the towel from you, “yeah it went a lot better than expected so we finished quickly, i decided to come home and come straight to you,” you blushed, he wanted to come straight back to you? his hands snaked around your thighs and he picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, “i thought you might’ve missed me, ‘cause i know i missed you.” his neck stretched up to kiss you, and you pulled his mask down before placing your lips on his. “obviously i missed you, idiot,” you giggled. your lips hungrily attacked his, and your delicate hands pulled through his hair. he pulled away from your lips gently, “you wanna fuck, then?” he questioned cockily.  
\--  
“more, kakashi! i need more!” you begged for him like you have been deprived of water for 3 days, he was fucking you in front of the bathroom mirror, holding one leg up with one hand, and the other hand gripping onto your jaw to keep you looking in the mirror. honestly, you never would’ve thought that you’d be having sex with kakashi standing up in your bathroom. and to top it off, you were being forced to watch him penetrate you perpetually. out of embarrassment, you diverted your eyes away from the mirror, which he noticed. he looked at you in the mirror and gripped your jaw harder, “eyes to the mirror, sweetie,” reluctantly, you looked back, seeing his eyes bore into you through the mirror. he loved seeing you like this, so embarrassed and so exhausted.   
he kissed your shoulder and moaned gently, before finishing into the condom. you had already met your orgasm long ago, but he tortured you and continued until he reached a second orgasm for himself. kakashi pulled his cock out of you slowly, making you feel him drag it against your walls one last time. you held onto the rim of the sink and panted, looking at the knobs on the taps. Behind you, kakashi pulled the condom off his dick and threw it in the bin, continuing to lean over you and turn the taps, the water flowed out fiercely, like a heavy waterfall. he splashed water on your face, which is what you were going to do anyway, “better?” he asked lovingly, and you nodded before drying yourself with a towel on the rail.  
he kissed your neck and placed his hands on your hips, “i love you,”  
“i love you, too.”  
“no one else is permitted to touch you,” he whispered like venom into your ear. your heart stopped for a split second, as you remembered the previous night when itachi had kissed you, did he know? was that why he was being possessive in this moment? but how? he couldn’t have known, there was no possibility. then again, he did this a lot, he was always protective and possessive over you. he always reiterated the fact to you. maybe it was because your relationship wasn’t public, so not everyone knew to back away from you, so you had to be told again and again. “are you not agreeing with me?” he spoke, and you gulped before choking up a forced response, “n-no, of course i agree! why wouldn’t i?!” you panicked in the face of it, and it came out a lot more obvious than you were hoping for. “hmm?” he hummed, spinning you around to face him, “why so panicked, (name)?” you sweatdropped slightly, “panicked? i don’t know what you’re going on about,” you laughed and he raised an eyebrow at you, “hmm... okay,” he leant down and kissed you, which you returned.   
in his mind, he wasn’t believing you for a second. to him, you were like a window – so transparent and he could always see through your coverups. kakashi knew that there was /something/ eating away at your mind, he just didn’t know what. but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to give it his best shot to pry it out of you. even if he had to literally pound you into the mattress until you could barely keep up, having the information choked out of you.   
\--  
you were lying in bed together, you resting on his chest, watching TV. the covers wrapped around you both, and your naked bodies inhabited each other. his chest was so well built, so muscular, yet so comfortable to lay on. he pecked the top of your head and rubbed his hand up and down your exposed back, “tell me what’s wrong,” he broke the solitude of conversation. you curled your hand up into a fist when he asked, honestly not knowing what to say, “there’s nothing wrong.” was all you could splutter out as a pathetic excuse. His eyebrow twitched and he sighed, flipping over so that he was in between your legs, you could feel his cock against you. “tell me,” he leaned down and nibbled on the shell of your ear, “otherwise i’ll have to resort to other methods of making you speak,” he cooed. you squirmed underneath him, trying to get him off of you, “i can’t have sex 3 times in one day! i’ve not got that kind of energy store, gimme a break!” you whined and strained. “better get to talking then, huh?” he shot back. “okay okay, i’ll talk, but get off, yeah?” not giving a solid response, he took himself off you and laid back by your side, on his left side, and you laid on your right side. now that you were (kind of) facing each other, you realised you really didn’t want to talk about this. but nevertheless, if you didn’t discuss it now it’d probably come back to bite you on the ass at a later date.   
“so, you know the other night when you were on your mission?” he nodded, “well, itachi came. honestly, i thought it was you at first. but i was unwell, and he told me i had a high temperature. i held a kunai to his throat before i realised it was him. and well,” you looked up to him to make sure he was still listening, and he was, “he was covered in wounds. so, i stitched him up, cleaned him and tended to him, but when i stood back up, i collapsed and he caught me before i hit the ground,” he nodded timidly, motioning you to continue. “he put me to bed, gave me some medicine, and he, well, oh gosh why is this so hard to say,”  
“just tell me,”  
“he kissed me.”  
kakashi’s eyes widened, and in them you could see a dangerous level of possessive intent and jealousy. a frightening glint that told you he was /not/ okay with this in the slightest. not that you could have expected him to be though, right?  
“did you kiss him back?” you shook your head, proceeding to explain the rest, “i rejected him, told him i was seeing someone.” he pulled you into his chest and wrapped his arms around you like it was his duty to protect you at all costs, “and then what?”  
“he stayed the night,” there was no point in lying. if you had, you probably would’ve tripped yourself up further on down the road. “he what?!” his tone was stern, and it made you jerk at how harsh it was, “h-he was injured, and it was late, i couldn’t send him back out,” you pathetically defended yourself. “you realise he was the one that wiped out your entire clan?! you should despise him! what if he were to hurt you?!”   
“hating him will bring me nothing, revenge will not bring back the dead. he wouldn’t hurt me, i know he wouldn’t.” kakashi clenched his teeth, was he actually losing it over this? you had never seen him like this before, “and how do you know that, huh?!”  
“because he promised to protect me, when we were little.” kakashi scoffed, and let go of you, swinging himself round to sit on the edge of the bed, he chucked his top on and pulled his trousers on, “and i can’t protect you, is that it?” you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, and your eyes glazed over, “i never said that!” you sat up from the bed, holding the bedsheets against you to keep you covered, “why are you being like this?!” you squeaked. “you expect me to be okay with someone else coming in here and making a move on you? and then staying the night? do you not see the problem here,” you sighed, looking down, “i get it, but-“  
“but nothing. what will it take for you to understand that you’re mine?!” he hissed territoriality, you bit the insides of your mouth out of anger, trying to swallow down the vitriolic words you wanted to spit back out at him. you composed yourself, “i only want to be yours,” you admitted, “for goodness sake, kakashi, i’ve always admired you, i’ve always cared for you, i’d even go as far as to say that i’ve always loved you. don’t you get that? i’ve never wanted anyone else but you,” you tried to hold back your trembling tone, trying to keep from the tears spilling over, “i love you, kakashi,” a single tear fell down your left cheek. his muscles relaxed, and his eyes softened, he realised that he was a bit too cold shoulder with you.   
he crawled back on the bed and knelt in front of you, he cupped the sides of your head and kissed the top of it, “i love you, too. i’m sorry.”


	6. chapter six | dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: short smut at the beginning.

your delicate fingers threaded and pulled through his raven black hair, “itachi~” you moaned as his tongue delved into your folds, both of you covered by your pure white bedsheets. his long locks tickled against the inside of your thighs, and you tipped your head back, arching your spine and biting down on your bottom lip.  
and then you woke up.  
‘a dream?’ you thought to yourself the second your eyes snapped open, your skin sweating slightly. you were alone in bed, kakashi was on another mission. of course, he gave you an obvious speaking to before he left about letting people in the house when he wasn’t around. but you couldn’t control what you dreamt about, right? you closed your eyes again, and fell back asleep.  
“ah!~” you screamed as he wrapped his calloused hand around your neck and rolled his hips, drilling himself in and out of you, “itachi!” you screamed again, feeling him inside of you, his grunts of pleasure echoing through your ears.  
spontaneously, you woke up, sitting upright, panting heavily. ‘again?’   
you focused on your alarm clock, ‘7.00am’ your face dropped into an expression that showed you weren’t most pleased. ‘it’s too early to get up and do things, but too late to get another decent sleep’ you sighed, plopping back down on your back and staring at your ceiling. your mind recollected your dream, playing intense bits of it over and over again in your memory. you felt yourself tingle at the thought of it, this was so wrong but the idea of it felt so right. leisurely, your hand travelled down to underneath your panties, and your fingers tenderly frolicked around, stimulating and pleasing you as you imagined itachi and the dream you just had of him, you bit down on your lip and squeezed your eyes shut.  
“it’s exceedingly sexy to watch you touch yourself,” you heard kakashi’s voice and your eyes shot open, instantly filling with embarrassment. you looked to your window and saw him sitting on your window ledge, you squalled and threw the covers over your head to hide yourself, “go away!” you yelled in pure humiliation. “there’s nothing illicit about masturbating, it got me going at least.” honestly, if how you looked could be vocal there’d be a kettle whistling noise emitting from you, “stop being such a pervert!”   
your sensei pulled the covers down from your face, “you’re so cute,” he gave you a closed eye smile and giggled behind his mask. it made your stomach do summersaults every time he smiled like that, so your cheeks dusted with pink and you looked away from him, pouting your lips, “whatever,” you mumbled. “breakfast?” he offered, “mmhm, yes please!” you gawked.   
the whole day, that dream never escaped from your mind, were you actually sexually frustrated for itachi? why though? as far as you were concerned, kakashi fulfilled your needs quite efficiently. something about itachi though, was so alluring. his mysterious aura, and his attractiveness, a feeling in your gut told you he wasn’t evil. funny, right? for someone who killed his whole clan, and joined an evil group of people – it was a rather contradictory belief for you to have. kakashi could tell that you were distracted, and a bit out of space. but he knew what lingered on your mind, he knew it was something to do with itachi, so he decided he wasn’t going to ween it out of you for any longer. trying to bring you back to earth, he engaged in a proper conversation, “so when’s your next mission?” you peered up from your plate and swallowed your food before opening your mouth to speak, “tomorrow, with naruto and sakura.” he nodded in acknowledgement, “i thought as such.” you rolled your eyes, “then why’d you ask? if you already knew?”  
“i’m just trying to be caring and show a concern for your wellbeing.”  
“if you must try that hard then you’re clearly doing something wrong,” you sassily replied.  
“whats wrong with you?”  
“me? nothing,”  
“then stop being so moody.”  
your vein in your head popped, “moody?” you replied, stabbing your food with your fork, “you wanna try that again?”  
“flipping heck, (name), whats rattled your cage?”  
you struck your fork into the table, making it pierce through the wood and stay upright, “fuck you.” you pushed your chair out and stood up with the ump, storming off.  
he leaned back in his chair and tipped his head back, closing his eyes, sighing out, “girls,” he murmured. he heard the slam of your bedroom door, and knew that he had mussed up big time now. even though he didn’t technically do anything wrong, but you always had the frequency to go off on one for now apparent reason. you were quite impulsive and displace the output of your negative emotions. and seen as kakashi was the closest person to you, it was usually him that was on the receiving end.   
softly, he knocked on your door, “(name)?”   
“fuck off, hedonistic asshole.” you cursed back.  
“don’t be like that, hun. open up,”  
your door swung open, revealing your disgruntled face, “you wanna die or som’ing?” there it was, your classic tone when you were peeved, where you tended to miss syllables out of your words and show that awfully contorted face, eyes gleaming and brows creased. the look that kakashi had been used to getting for many years, and the face that he loved. the face that he knew meant you were fed up, fed up with something. the tone that had never changed, the aggressive behaviour that never wavered. weirdly, it was some of the things he fell in love with about you. he smiled at you, and that was the final straw. you slammed the door in his face and stomped back off to lay in bed.  
“i love you,” he said through the door before turning around and walking to leave your home, understanding that right now it was best to leave you to calm down on your own, he would only aggravate you further if he stayed.   
after you heard your front door close, indicating that he had left, you whispered into your pillow, “i love you too, you idiot.” honestly, you didn’t know why you were in a foul mood; you just were. well, your period was due.


	7. chaper 7 | another mission.

“all set?” you asked sakura and naruto as the three of you stood at the entrance gate, readying yourselves to leave for you mission. “you bet!” naruto exuberantly replied, putting his thumb up. sakura nodded and hummed, and the three of you began running.   
“sakura you’re sure you know the way?” you asked, concerned. sakura was a trustworthy partner, but the idea of her leading the way when you didn’t have a clue where you were going kind of worried you, you didn’t like going into things blind. “yeah yeah, i’m sure, just stay on my tail and we’ll be there before you know it!” you raised your eyebrows and exhaled, “fine.”  
but what kind of mission would it be if you didn’t run into at least one mishap?  
the three of you stood in front of kisame and itachi, “shit,” you complained under your breath. the three of you were a potent team, with sakura’s strength and medical training, and both you and naruto were combat shinobi that could fight well with each other against enemies. however, the idea of fighting these two was not on your list of things to do today. “sakura, stay back, we need you to be out of harm’s way as you’re the only medical ninja on this team,” you said to her over your shoulder. you looked at naruto, who was stood next to you, and he gave you a nod. “i guess theres no choice, then” you muttered to yourself.   
slowly, you looked to itachi and he had that same poker face that he always had. he looked to kisame and he gave the same nod that naruto gave to you, ‘ohhhhhh here we go’ your inner self said.   
but fighting wasn’t their intent, no no no, they weren’t going to be that predictable. like a flash, itachi disappeared from the spot he was stood and the next thing you knew naruto and sakura were getting further away from you, ‘he’s fast!’  
he had grabbed you by your waist in an instant and flew off with you, “(name)!” you could hear naruto’s voice getting quieter, why weren’t you fighting back? itachi threw you over his shoulder and you started hitting at his back, “what the fuck?! where are you taking me?!” you protested. naruto and sakura tried to run after you, but kisame stopped them and engaged in a fight with them.  
“just remain quiet, i’ll explain when we get there,” you wormed and threw yourself about until he was forced to lose his grip on you, you fell from his shoulder and landed on a tree branch, which he jumped down and landed in front of you on, “well, i thought you probably wouldn’t have gone without a fight,”  
“don’t just snatch me from my team and expect me to come with you!” you shouted at him, “i’m on a mission, you know!”  
“so am i.”  
“what?”  
“my mission is to collect you,”  
“collect me? what on earth are you on about?”  
“take you to the akatsuki, and make you a member.”  
your eyes broadened, and you stood up straight, “me? a member of the akatsuki?”  
“i personally recommended you to our leader, and he sent me out here to take you back.” you stared blankly at him, blinking a couple of times to make sure you were definitely hearing him right, “you on crack, itachi?” you raised one eyebrow at him. “i most certainly am not,” you continued to stare, but then you started to giggle, “you’re so funny, dude, i’ll give you that,” your giggling ascended to full on laughter, wiping your tears away and holding your stomach, before inhaling and exhaling deeply. “but i’m a leaf shinobi, not an akatsuki member.”  
“there’s nothing anywhere that says you can’t be both,” he reasoned seriously. you shook your head, “your request is ludicrous-“ he cut you off, “it’s not a request.” your face turned serious, and you bored right at him, “then what is it?”  
“an order.”  
“from you?” you tested. “yes,” he replied bluntly. “i don’t take orders from you” you growled back like the smol bean challenging girl you were. “if you don’t join by your own volition, i’ve been ordered to take you by force.” you tilted your head and smirked, chuckling slightly from the back of your throat. this was probably going to be a bad idea, but you did it nonetheless.   
you stretched your arm out towards him, and beckoned for him to come closer, displaying that you were indeed challenging him, “give it a try,” you stated arrogantly, “i’m a uchiha, too, y’know. i have the sharingan, just like you do, so come on, lets see whose has more potential,”  
your closed your eyes and reopened them suddenly, showing your rinnegan. yeah, not only did you have the sharingan, you had the rinnegan. “you’ve awakened the rinnegan? impressive, considering your age.” he came at you, full throttle, but you already foresaw this and it seemed like you had vanished into thin air from how quickly you moved, and the next thing was that you reappeared behind him, in mid-air, swinging your leg round to kick him around the head. but he was also rapid on his feet, and ducked before you could attack. you ‘tch’ed and quickly recovered by changing your move and throwing your leg down, so that you would still hit him even if he was ducking. he grabbed your leg and swung you around, letting go of you and you almost hit into a tree, but your legs came around quick enough to stop you. you hung upside down from a tree branch and tried to look for him with your rinnegan, and you noticed him coming towards you from behind. you kicked yourself away from the tree branch, and landed on the ground. he repelled toward you, but you couldn’t get him to look you in the eyes, which was a pain. “let me absorb your goddamn chakra already!” you whined with annoyance, you were getting agitated with the fact that you weren’t getting your way. “sorry, princess, its not going to be that easy,” you clenched your teeth and jumped from your spot onto another tree branch, evading his attacks. right now, you were going to avoid his attacks and just try to find an opening to make him look into your eyes. that was your plan of action.  
“already tired of fighting back?” he provoked you, “how disappointing,” he knew it’d work, and it sure as hell did. “what?!” you flew at him at the speed of lightning and kicked him, making him fly into another nearby tree, “you want excitement?! let’s go, you arrogant asswipe!”  
“how vulgar,” he chuckled whilst he wiped the blood that spilled from the corner of his mouth. “me vulgar?!” you argued back, “you’re the ignominious one of the two of us!” you truly were as easily tormented like a child, but that’s what made your personality exciting. you were robust and intelligent, so challenging you was dangerous, but to other strong opponents it wasn’t hard to engage in battle with you because you could be so quickly wound up.   
you picked up on someone else’s chakra, and it was sakura’s, and itachi picked up on it, too. ‘how did she escape kisame?’ you both thought in unison, but you both decided to ignore her and continue your battle. but you made a rookie mistake, and let her presence distract you for a split second too long, and itachi hit you into the tree behind you. your back embraced the impact and you winced sharply at the pain that spread through your back, he appeared in front of you and held you up against the tree. if you had wanted to, you could’ve got out of his clasp but you decided not to. “you know my comrade is here, right?” you whispered to him, you both deactivated your eyes, “i know,” he muttered back. he pushed you up harder against the tree and crashed his lips onto yours, it knocked the breath out of you and you moaned instinctively. you heard sakura fall out of the tree she was sat in, obviously completely shocked. you giggled against his lips, “you so did that to get that kind of reaction from her.” he smirked, and you felt his breath against your skin, “well, and that i’ve just been wanting to do that.”  
“take me with you to the akatsuki,” you whispered into his ear. “finally,” he sighed, wrapping his arm around your waist and chucked your over his shoulder again, before flying back off with you.   
\--  
“she’s what?!” kakashi thudded his hands on tsunade’s desk, “sakura and naruto came back, but (name) was taken by the akatsuki, sakura reported back to me.”  
“and why aren’t we doing anything to get her back?!” he panicked, and was getting angry. “we’re coming up with the best plan of action, but we have to be careful, this is the akatsuki we’re dealing with.” kakashi stood back up straight, “fine, i’m going to speak with sakura,” he turned on his heels and left tsunade’s office.  
\--  
“explain everything to me, now. don’t miss out a single detail, got it?” kakashi ordered sakura as they sat in a restaurant together. sakura gulped, fearing that she was in trouble for letting her teammate be taken, “before i begin, can i ask a question?” kakashi nodded, “whats the rinnegan?” she inquired. he sighed, wondering what relevance that had to any of this, “it’s an eye jutsu, like the byakugan and sharingan, but more powerful. i’ve never seen it in person, but i know about it. why do you ask?”  
“well, you see…” she felt her stomach cave, “it seems that (name) possesses it, when she fought against itachi, she used it against him. he said he was shocked to see she had awakened the rinnegan, despite her age. it looked scary, nothing like she looks when she has her sharingan, i couldn’t even move an inch.”  
‘(name) has been hiding this power? for how long?’ kakashi thought to himself, he was relatively surprised as well, “i understand. now, continue with your report,” he urged.  
sakura explained everything that she had seen happen to you, except for the kissing bit, she felt more comfortable to just leave that bit out. she thought it might’ve made her sensei feel weird to know about his pupil’s private life, but little did she know that her sensei was majorly involved in your private life. kakashi took mental note of every word she said, memorising it back and forth, he was going to get you back, even if he had to go alone. not only as a responsible sensei, but as your lover.


	8. chapter 8 | akatsuki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: short smut at end.

“this is insane, you really want me to join this group?” you questioned itachi, looking at all the other members, “i stick out like a sore thumb,” you whined. he patted your head, “at least you’re not the only girl, right?” you scanned konan over, “yeah i guess, but she’s old enough to be my mother,” you commented with a dash of sass. “i wouldn’t sass her if i were you,” he whispered in your ear, “i get you’re strong but i just wouldn’t,” you sighed, looking at all the other members. “what a cheery bunch” you stated with a louder tone, so that they would acknowledge you. but none of them responded to you, you rolled your eyes and groaned, “about as interesting as talking to a brick wall.” you turned on your heels and left where they were to sit outside.  
“that’s an impudent one there, itachi” konan commented after you had left, and he looked at the door that you had exited through, “yeah, she has an attitude on her but she’s not one to be crossed with. after all, she can go head-to-head with me and come out unscathed. she’ll be of use to us.”  
“and you really think she’ll join? she didn’t seem that enthusiastic to me” deidara butted in on conversation. “with a little convincing” itachi replied.  
even if itachi did convince you to join, kakashi was already searching high and low for you.  
\--  
you opened the door to the designated room for you, and you lit the candle that was placed on the desk, adding a dim lit to the room. even if you wanted to go home, you didn’t know how to get back. was joining this organisation really a smart idea? your whole life was in the leaf village, kakashi was in the leaf village, your comrades were in the leaf village. when you asked itachi to take you to the akatsuki with him, you look back on it now and realised it was just in the heat of the moment. you probably should’ve fought until you could’ve successfully got back to naruto and sakura, but you being you, that just wasn’t how it was going to play out.  
you got under the covers, and laid down facing the wall. it wasn’t late, but you tried to get some sleep anyway, maybe tomorrow it’d be easier to wiggle your way out of this sticky situation you placed yourself in. the wooden door of your room creaked as it opened, and out of utter laziness you didn’t even bother to look up to see who it was, “sleeping already?” you heard itachi’s voice. “can you take me home now please?” you asked, not moving from your position. “what can i do to make you stay?”  
“i just wanna go home, itachi. i’m tired and i have to do my washing,” he chuckled and walked into your room, closing the door behind him, “washing?”  
“yeah, washing. what else?” your sarky tone lacing back into your words. you felt your covers lift and his weight sink into the mattress behind you, “do you want to know a secret?” your ears twitched, a secret, of itachi’s?! i think yes! but you were going to play it like you weren’t all that interested in it, “sure, whatever.” he placed his arm around you and nuzzled his nose into your hair, “i’ve been having these really vivid dreams,” this piqued your interest, “oh yeah? about what?” you questioned in a monotonous manner. “you, more specifically, what it feels like inside of you.” it was like one short electric shock shivered throughout your whole body, “i-inside of me?” your voice broke at the beginning. slowly, the hand that was placed around you moved down your body slightly, until it got to the top of your delicate area, “inside of there,” you gulped, and you could your heart pumping in your ears. “itachi,” you whispered, “i told you before.” you tried, but your attempts were of no significant meaning. “let me please you, just take me this once, no one else has to know,” he purred against the shell of your ear, and you could feel his hot breath tickle you. “if this is some ingenious tactic for you to make me join your group, i assure you it will not work,” you challenged, and he took you head on, “and what if i told you i’m doing this because i crave you like a heroin addict craves his drug?” you gave no response, honestly you didn’t know how to reply. his hand got lower, until they found their way to the bottom of your skirt, his hand slipped underneath. you weren’t going to stop him, you had fantasised about this, too.  
his hand brushed against your clit through your underwear, and he stopped, “so please,” he hooked his finger through the underpart of your panties, “let me.” you shuddered at his touch, and all your self-control was chucked out of the window, “take me,” you ordered. without a second’s hesitation, he pulled your underwear off and pulled your round onto your back. he hovered above you and you noticed that he had already taken his coat off. he lowered his head and his lips latched onto your neck, abusing the sensitive skin with his rough kisses. you whimpered under his treatment and touch, and raked your fingers through his hair to pull it out of the low ponytail. his hair fell over his shoulders, and his kisses lowered, kissing over your top.   
he pulled your skirt up, and kissed in the inside of your thighs, hungrily and quickly making his way down until he was met with your most sensitive spot. he gave your pussy a long lick, before working his tongue around in circles on your clit. it was just like you had fantasised. your whole body shivered and you bit down on your tongue, trying to suppress your cries of pleasure. your hands gripped his hair and pulled, making him indulge himself in you further.  
its needless to say, that that night you were taken like you never had been before, you were pleasured by him in a way you thought was unimaginable, and his touch became so addictive. despite your best efforts, you couldn’t keep yourself quiet, and your moans echoed through the hallway, publicising what the two of you were doing.


	9. chapter 9 | end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading <3

2 years has passed since that night, kakashi never did find you. well, not until itachi died. you stayed by itachi, of your own accord, it was your decision to make and you didn’t lose your ground. when itachi died, there was nowhere left for you to go but home. so now, you’ve been home for two years, at the age of 19.  
~~~ flashback to two years ago ~~~  
you looked up to the gate with the leaf village symbol on the top, ‘i’m home, after a few months of disappearing’ your thoughts echoed through your mind. you looked in, and realised nothing had really changed at all. you took a deep breath, and stepped through. saluting nonchalantly to the guards sat near the gate, ‘i wonder how my apartment is holding up’ you thought, and turned right to begin walking in the direction of it. on your way, you bumped into hinata, and she looked at you like she had seen a ghost, “(n-name)-“ she trembled. you threw your bag over your shoulder and gave her a wide grin, “hey, hinata!” you remarked, acting as if you had never left. like you hadn’t fallen off the face of the earth for 6 months. the last person who had seen you alive from this village was sakura, when you were taken by itachi. “y-you’re alive?” you stared at her with a blank expression before breaking out into guffaw, “you’re hilarious, man! of course i’m alive, what kind of bullshit have you guys been filling your heads with?” you punched her on the arm playfully, before walking off to continue where you were headed.  
“i see she hasn’t changed,” hinata mumbled to herself before running in the direction that kakashi was in to alert him of the news.  
-  
the key turned, and your house door opened, “nice” you whispered to yourself.  
walking in, you chucked your bag on the sofa and looked around, seeing that the apartment was in the state that you left it, “wahey, decent,” you nodded and stretched. “gonna be so nice to sleep in my bed again,” why were you talking to yourself? oh well.  
your footsteps echoed as you walked into your kitchen, and you opened the cupboards and then remembered, ‘oh shit, all of the food is going to be out of date by now’ and now you thought about it, how was your apartment even still running? sure, you prepaid one year rent, but the bills weren’t paid for in advance?  
the front door slammed open and kakashi frantically ran in, and halted right in front of you, catching his breath like a maniac and staring at you, “corr, you look like you’ve been through the ringer,” you inputted as you looked over his form. “you vanish for half a year and that’s the first thing you say to me when you return?!” kakashi scolded, still panting. you fluttered your lashes, and then smirked, “oh don’t be so uptight about it.”  
“is this some joke to you?! i thought you were dead!” you didn’t respond, just stare into his eyes, “we thought the akatsuki killed you, (name)! you didn’t leave a message, send a message, alert us, nothing!” you stayed silent, and your eyes dropped, you really did only think about yourself. he stepped closer to you and pulled you into his chest, “but you’re safe, and that’s all that matters,” he kissed the top of your head, “i thought i had lost you.”  
~~~ end flashback ~~~  
~~~ present day, 2 years after flashback ~~~  
it was 9.00am, you had been up for about 30 minutes and kakashi had only just risen. you were sat at the table in the kitchen, scrolling through your phone, until kakashi walked through the doorway. “morning,” you chirped, “morning beautiful,” he responded whilst kissing your head. to make himself breakfast, he walked over to the counter that had the loaf of bread on it, but there was a post-it note stuck on it. “(name), whats this post-it note?” he queried, and you looked up from your phone, “hmm? im not sure, read it and see what it says.” he plucked it from the bread and read the words on it, 

‘i have a surprise…  
(continued on the block of butter)’

he looked at you over his shoulder, “butter?” you smiled and nodded. he shrugged his shoulders and walked to the fridge, opening its door and picking the post-it note off the butter, again reading the message,

‘you are…  
(continued on knives)’

“okay, knives…” he muttered, walking over to the cutlery drawer and repeating the same process.

‘going to be…  
(continued on plates)’

“sending me on an egg hunt, huh?” he smirked and you giggled, “just do as it says.” he opened the cabinet, taking the final post-it note from the top plate.

‘a father ❤’

he held the post-it note with both hands, reading it over and over again to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. “a father?” he said under his breath. he looked straight at you, seeing you smiling, and his lips curled into the same expression, “a father!” he ran to you and kissed you on the lips, “a father…” he said again, and you chuckled, “yes yes, a father!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any requests just inbox me ^^


End file.
